Hide the Hideout, Jake's POV
by FashionLuver98
Summary: You know what im done i dont even need to say anything.
1. Chapter 1

Me: Happy Independence Day! Anyway there is the long waited episode fic, I love this episode and it's the first episode of this show so enjoy!

Cubby,Skully, Izzy and I were building a sand castle today since it's such a nice day. I think we did pretty good.

Izzy: Awesome sand castle,Jake.

Me: Thanks Izzy. Your seashells really make it shine and Cubbys coconut makes a great entrance.

Cubby: Ah coconuts it was nothing.

Skully: Heads up me hearties! The Jolly Roger be headin' this way.

Oh no...

Me: Shiver me timbers it's Captain Hook's ship. What does that sneaky pirate want now?

Cubby: It looks like Captain Hooks on his way here.

Yes Cubby we can see that...

Cubby: Let's hide!

I could see izzy was irritated and I don't blame her.

Me: We've gotta do more than that Cubby. We gotta hide our hideout to keep Captain Hook from finding it.

We started closing everything immediately. I was impressed on how short a time it took us.

Me: Is everything shipshape Mateys?

Izzy and Cubby: Aye Aye Jake.

Izzy: We closed up the hideout.

Oh great I just realized I'm staring at Izzy. Why do I always do that?!

We saw Hook attempting to find our hideout it was really funny.

Izzy: (Giggling) What silly pirates. Captain Hook found the door to our hideout and he doesn't even know it.

She's so cute when she laughs...

Then we all started laughing at the fact

that Hook is just that dumb

Izzy: Phew it's a good thing we closed up all the hatch doors.

Skully: Crackers no we didn't.

From the corner of my eye I saw izzy looking mortified, poor Izzy.

Izzy: Oh barnacles that hatch is still open.

Cubby: What if Captain Hook sees it?

Me: There's only one thing we can do we've gotta distract Captain Hook and close that door.

Cubby: Uh oh.

Honesty me and Izzy look ridiculous in our rock and leaf camp hats.

Me: Cubby needs help to get ahead of Hook and Smee how can we help him?

Izzy: Let's make noises like monkeys I bet that'll distract Hook.

Me: Good idea izzy.

Atta'girl!

Of course Izzy's plan worked.

Me: Monkey noises rule!

I see Cubby and j have an idea to stop Hook.

Me: Cubby!

He knew what meant, the water cannon.

We went back inside and heard hook coming but he had no idea he was in the hideout.

Skully: Captain Hook thar he blows, there he goes!

Haha that's actually really funny Skully.

Me: That was close

Cubby: Too close

Izzy: and Captain Hook doesn't even know he was in our hideout.

Later Izzy was keeping watch and I knew something was up when she got upset.

Izzy: Yay-hey no way! Captain Hook has found a way into our hideout. We gotta stop him.

Cubby: I know how we can keep old feather hat busy.

I was too busy worrying about hook finding the hideout I didn't Izzy put pixie dust on Cubby.

Me: Hooks moving away from the door.

Skully: Cubby did it!

Me and Izzy: Yay-Hey!

Wow me and Izzy have never done that before.

A few minutes later we heard hook again but thankfully he went home to his ship.

Cubby: Ahoy we did it!

Izzy: We hid our hideout from Captain Hook.

Me(Not Jake) Hope you liked it there's not much to say so bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Hey guys sorry about yesterday, i had A LOT of homework yesterday anyway heres Izzy's POV of this episode.

To Jenny: Now i need your advice. My best friend keeps looking at me like she wants no part of me anymore and shes become distant lately. What do i do?

Disclaimer: I don't own JatNP.

Cubby,Skully, Jake and I were building a sand castle today since it's such a nice day. I think we did pretty good. But Jake did most of the work.

Izzy: Awesome sand castle,Jake.

Jake: Thanks Izzy. Your seashells really make it shine-

Thanks Jake!

Jake: and Cubbys coconut makes a great entrance.

Cubby: Ah coconuts it was nothing.

You and your coconuts Cubby.

Skully: Heads up me hearties! The Jolly Roger be headin' this way.

Oh no... Whats he doing here?!

Jake: Shiver me timbers it's Captain Hook's ship. What does that sneaky pirate want now?

Hey thats my line Jake!

Cubby: It looks like Captain Hooks on his way here.

We know. What does he want?!

Cubby: Let's hide!

We are not gonna hide like toddlers!

Jake: We've gotta do more than that Cubby. We gotta hide our hideout to keep Captain Hook from finding it.

We started closing everything immediately.

Jake: Is everything shipshape Mateys?

Izzy and Cubby: Aye Aye Jake.

Izzy: We closed up the hideout.

We saw Hook attempting to find our hideout it was really funny.

Izzy: (Giggling) What silly pirates. Captain Hook found the door to our hideout and he doesn't even know it.

Then we all started laughing at the fact that Hook is just that dumb.

Izzy: Phew it's a good thing we closed up all the hatch doors.

Skully: Crackers no we didn't.

NO!

Izzy: Oh barnacles that hatch is still open.

Cubby: What if Captain Hook sees it?

Jake: There's only one thing we can do we've gotta distract Captain Hook and close that door.

We, meaning Jake and I, looked at Cubby. Cubby was gonna be the bait.

Cubby: Uh oh.

Honesty me and Jake look ridiculous in our rock and leaf camp hats. But Jake looks more ridiculous because he has a huge rock on his head.

Jake: Cubby needs help to get ahead of Hook and Smee how can we help him?

Izzy: Let's make noises like monkeys I bet that'll distract Hook.

Even though i hate monkey's.

Jake: Good idea izzy.

Of course My plan worked, they always do.

Jake: Monkey noises rule!

No they aren't!

Jake must have seen Cubby because he called out his name.

Jake: Cubby!

He knew what meant, the water cannon.

We went back inside and heard hook coming but he had no idea he was in the hideout.

Skully: Captain Hook thar he blows, there he goes!

Haha that's actually really funny Skully.

Jake: That was close

Cubby: Too close

Izzy: and Captain Hook doesn't even know he was in our hideout.

Later I was keeping watch and Hook as returned! Yay hey no way!

Izzy: Yay-hey no way! Captain Hook has found a way into our hideout. We gotta stop him.

Cubby: I know how we can keep old feather hat busy.

I saw Jake lost in thought then i turned to Cubby and put pixie dust on him.

Jake: Hooks moving away from the door.

Skully: Cubby did it!

Jake and Izzy: Yay-Hey!

Wow me and Jake have never done that before. Wait a second... He said my line again! He's gonna get it later.

A few minutes later we heard hook again but thankfully he went home to his ship.

Cubby: Ahoy we did it!

Izzy: We hid our hideout from Captain Hook.

Me: Ok guys it was short because i have Occupational therapy yoga after school and i had to get this done so see you tomorrow!


End file.
